Overgrowth
by apd69
Summary: My first DandD book and my second fic. This book is about a wizard whoes spell went wrong and now the forests are growing like wild. Please R and R cause new chap is in!
1. Default Chapter

Overgrowth

"Rash na unde humell ta!" bellowed Jarieth one of the greatest wizards of all time. He was busy inventing a new spell that was giving him some trouble. Bang! The crystal orb he was using burst into shardsof glass and a little sapling started growing out of it. The sapling started getting bigger and bigger. Jarieth stared in fear wondering what went wrong. The tree was now about twelve feet tall and growing so much that it was nearly touching the ceiling and it was still growing. Jarieth ran to the door hoping to escape but, more trees started to sprout. Then the tree that started growing was banging against the ceiling looking to get out. Out of the orb that the sapling grew out of scurried a huge spider, a dire boar, six alligators, and about a hundred other different jungle creatures. Boom! Jarieth looked up to see his last sight, the tree had broken through his tower's stone ceiling and a huge chunk of rock was falling down right over him. Crush! With a sickening thud the rock hit Jarieth and he died.

Sovellis the elven ranger was sitting at a table at the Maple Leaf Inn with his best friend Hundel a Dwarven fighter Hundel was drinking deeply from a mug of mead while Sovellis was drinking a glass of water for he disliked mead and other alcoholic beverages.

"Yer such a damn sissy Sovellis," Hundel commented, "You won't even drink a harmless mug of mead."

"Harmless if you have one glass, but dangerous in larger quantities," Sovellis remarked.

"Bah," barked Hundel while waving to the innkeeper to get him another mug of mead (which was his fourth mug of mead.)

"Dwarves are known for sucking down large quantities of mead, are they not?" questioned Sovellis.

"Drinking is one of us Dwarves' favorite hobbies elf," Hundel replied. "Ah, I think that was enough mead for today," Hundel said while savoring the last sip of his beverage. Although Hundel loved mead and other drinks like it he never drank too much to the point where he got drunk. Those weren't his ways. Hundel had a good head on his shoulders and could tell right from wrong. With a loud bang the door of the inn flew open. In through the door came a messenger dressed in scarlet clothes with the sign of the king on them.

"Step up brave warriors, and follow me the king needs you're help immediately," the messenger said in a loud voice. The only warriors there were Sovellis and Hundel so they stepped up and followed the messenger.

"What does the king want of us?" asked Sovellis in a curious voice.

"I'm not sure but it has to do with something about the forest getting bigger and bigger each day," The messenger remarked.

"That's what they make axes for eh Sovellis?" Hundel whispered into Sovellis's ear.

"Something tells me that it's a lot more complicated than just chopping the trees down other wise they would've probably done that already," Sovellis responded. The messenger led them to the castle of Greenhawk (the town they were currently in.) It rested on top of a pretty tall hill which had a dirt path leading up to it. It was not that big compared to other castles that the adventurers have seen. It was made completely out of dark gray stone and had a green flag on each of the four keeps. The gates opened well in advance for Sovellis, Hundel, and the messenger as though they had planned the procedure many times before.

"Ain't that convenient," remarked Hundel, "we don't even have to holler at em' to open the gates." The trio walked into the castle courtyard that was alive with jesters, merchants, and the daily hustle and bustle of people trying to get from place to place. Although Greenhawk consisted of mostly humans Sovellis noticed a few half-elves and elves too. After walking through the courtyard the messenger led the adventurers to one of the four keeps. It had a big wooden door with a black, steel knocker on it. The messenger took a small key out of his pocket and fitted it into a small black keyhole. With a clicking sound the door opened and the messenger placed the key back in his pocket. The scarlet robed messenger led Sovellis and Hundel up a winding stair case to the top floor of the keep. There the king was looking out the window his back turned to the adventurers.

"I have found brave adventurers willing to take up you're task sire," the messenger explained to the king. The king jumped up in surprise and turned around to face them. He was clad in emerald robes and had a gold crown encrusted with emeralds upon his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were there. Hello brave warriors I am Kilone, king of Greenhawk," the king said.

"Pleased to meet you Kilone I'm Sovellis and this is my friend Hundel."

"Ah a Dwarf, we have not seen any Dwarves in Greenhawk for along time now," the king remarked.

"Aye, that is because it's all forest around here. We Dwarves like the mountains," Hundel explained.

"Now that you mentioned forests that brings me to the reason why I have summoned you to my castle," said the king, "let's say we have a little problem with the forests overgrowing and as you know Greenhawk is surrounded by forests on all sides.

"Just take the axes to them trees," Hundel suggested.

"Nay, it's much more complicated than that master dwarf," the king said, "let me show you." He snapped his fingers and a servant came. The servant walked toward the wall opposite of Sovellis and Hundel. Then he pushed one of the bricks that were sticking out of the wall and the wall slid open revealing a hidden ladder. Then the servant pushed the ladder over to the side of the room where Sovellis and Hundel were standing and they were forced to move unless they wanted to get squished by the ladder. After the ladder was in place the king climbed up the ladder and pushed on the ceiling. To Sovellis's surprise the ceiling opened and lead to the top of the keep. One by one Sovellis and Hundel climbed up the ladder. They could see the sun pouring through the trap door as they neared the top. As they emerged they could feel the wind whipping against their faces. From the top of the keep they could see the courtyard below them, the people looking like tiny, multicolored ants crawling around the ground.

"That is our main problem," the king called beckoning towards the forest that surrounded Greenhawk. To the adventurers astonishment they could see trees popping out of the ground and growing forty feet tall. The whole process took about five minutes for a sapling to grow into a full grown, massive tree.

"What caused such a disaster?" asked Sovellis.

"We don't know but other towns have reported overgrowth like this too," the king answered, "if we don't do something soon the whole town will be overrun by trees. And that's not the worst part of it. There have been many sightings of overpopulation of huge spiders and other forest creatures.

"What's the reward for saving yer butts?" Hundel questioned.

"Fifty thousand gold pieces... each," The king told them.

"Hmmm, make it sixty thousand each and I'm in," Hundel instructed.

"Sixty thousand it is," the king answered.

"Count me in then!" Hundel exclaimed.

"How about you master elf?" the king questioned.

"I could use a little adventure... I'm in too."

"Great! You will sleep here tonight and set off first thing tomorrow morning."


	2. Into the Forest

"What yer thinkin' about this adventure?" Hundel asked Sovellis.

"It seems very peculiar and dangerous," Sovellis remarked, "just our kind of adventure.

"Aye, I like the dangerous part, but I'm not a fan o' peculiar things," Hundel corrected.

"Is the strong, brave dwarf scared of a bunch of trees?" Sovellis joked.

"You better watch it or you're head will be on the spike o' me axe, damn elf." chuckled Hundel. The two were staying in a little room in the castle. It was small, but comfy. It had two small beds a small chandelier made out of antlers and a small card table. Ever since the king showed them their room they started to pack and prepare for the journey. After a few hours of packing the two adventures were exhausted and went to bed. Sovellis was thinking of his remark scared of a bunch of trees. He had a funny feeling that this was going to turn out to be a lot more than just a bunch of trees.

The next morning Sovellis and Hundel woke up five o' clock sharp. They got up from their beds and went straight to the feast halls for breakfast. The feast hall was very nice, laden with a myriad of breakfast foods. There were muffins, pastries, danishes, and much more. Sovellis took a muffin and a small danish and Hundel took four muffins, six danishes, eight pastries, and a whole bunch of other foods.

"No wonder why you are so thin," Hundel remarked looking at Sovellis's plate.

"No wonder why you are so fat," Sovellis said looking at both of Hundel's plates.

"I'm not fat stupid elf, in fact if I asked any dwarf they would say that I looked more like a bearded elf," Hundel remarked.

Hundel and Sovellis were met with by an unimaginable ovation of cheers once they left the castle's gate. Everyone from Greenhawk was there to watch the adventurers depart. They were yelling things like, "Three cheers for the dwarf and an elf!" and, "May the gods bless you!" Sovellis's keen ears caught a person muttering, "They're probably the cause of this crazy spell." The man was wearing a blue tunic and had short brown hair.

"You don't trust us?" asked Sovellis slyly. The man looked at Sovellis in fear and ran away. Sovellis just chuckled. Hundel was enjoying the attention. He was yelling things like, "This town is as good as saved!" and "Don't you worry, cause that forest ain't gonna be there much longer!" When they reached the stone gates the guards saluted them and ordered the gate to be opened. The gate was opened immediately with a loud creaking noise. The two companions advanced forward leaving the safety of Greenhawk eager for another adventure.

"Aye, I love the feeling of you and me on the road, seeking adventure," Hundel remarked.

"Yes, it's one of the feelings I'll never forget until the day I die," Sovellis agreed. While walking, Hundel spotted something that made him jump. An eight legged shadow scurried into the forest. He would have said it was a spider, but it had to be at least four feet long. He alerted Sovellis immediately who drew his longsword and put his keen elf senses to work. Their whole way to the forest they saw nothing. At the edge of the forest they stopped and studied there surroundings. Everything looked safe, no more huge eight legged creatures. With one comforting look back at Greenhawk the two advanced into the forest, weapons drawn. Sovellis loved the forest, but he didn't feel comfortable here. It felt very unnatural almost like a mirage. The forest was so thick that even though it was almost ten o'clock it was nearly dark in the forest. That was no problem for the adventurers, for Sovellis had a special gift that all elves (except for drow) are born with called low light vision. This special gift enabled him to see perfactly in poor lighting such as starlight or other poor illuminations. Hundel had no problem at all, because being a dwarf, he had a special dwarven sight called darkvision. Darkvision enabled him to see in the dark, although he could only see in black and white. There were many trees that Sovellis tried to communicate with, but not one tree said anything.

"These "artificial" trees are silent. They cannot communicate with me," Sovellis told Hundel. Just then Sovellis spotted something that he didn't like. There were thick webs in there path. And in the webs were bugs, birds, and even a human!" They were all wrapped in thick silk. Then Sovellis heard scuttling and realized that they were surrounded by colossal spiders. The smallest one was about four feet long and the largest eleven feet.

"Hundel, ready your axe they want us for dinner!"

"Aye, I hope they don't mind the edge of me axe for dinner!" the dwarf roared.

Sovellis leaped into a near by tree and fitted an arrow into his longbow.

"Now were did the damn elf go? Oh well more kills for me!" Hundel laughed. The nearest spider jumped at Hundel who was ready to chop it in two. Whoosh! An arrow streaked by Hundel's head and it hit the spider right between its eyes. It dropped dead green ooze dripping out of its wound

"Damn elf that was mine!" Hundel barked. With that Hundel rushed at the nearest spider implanting his axe in its head. Sovellis shot one in the mouth the arrow coming out of the roof of its mouth. Hundel chopped a spider in two green ooze gushing to the floor. Soon all of the spiders were in pieces. Then the forest started to shake violently.

"What the heck?" Hundel yelled. The two turned around to see a spider nearly twenty feet long. It was covered in brown hair and it's pincers were dripping saliva.

"Good," Hundel bellowed, "I was just getting started!"


End file.
